Alien Sran
are aliens from the planet Sran who planned to make Earth as their second home and annihilate humans for having cased so much pollution on Earth. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 51 m *Weight: 69 kg ~ 28,000 t *Origin: Planet Sran History Ultraman Max One night a power plant mysteriously shut down. When the power returned on, two workers are killed by a blue beam and soon a security guard by the blade of an alien known as Alien Sran. At the same time DASH picked up alien activity that was traced to a football stadium. Before Mizuki and Kaito left the stadium, Kaito saw something running by him at high speeds. The two chased the speedy object down and once it stopped it turned out to be a stadium guard that was really Alien Sran in disguise. Shots were fired, but the alien used an energy shield to protect itself. Mizuki and Kaito then tried to escape Alien Sran in the car DASH Alpha, but the fast creature easily caught up to them and soon used an EMP field from his arm blades to stop them cold. DASH Alpha was placed into Sran's ship as it's stadium disguise faded and it blasted off. DASH quickly went into the air to intercept Alien Sran before he reached outer space. On board the ship, Alien Sran told Mizuki and Kaito that Earth would be a new home for all the Alien Sran as they viewed humans as polluters that are killing the planet. Once DASH Mother used a laser to severely damagethe alien's ship's energy cannon the saucer was crashing towards Earth and the two DASH members made it out with DASH Alpha. Before DASH Alpha landed, Alien Sran grew to the size of a giant at the place his saucer crashed and shot it down. Sran continued his rampage by destroying a small down in one assault as DASH deployed both Birds. Sran tried to confuse DASH by making illusions of himself, but quick calculations ended the illusions quickly. When one of the Birds was shot Kaito turned into Ultraman Max and saved them. Max was easily out doing Sran in hand to hand combat until the alien monster created illusions and began to assault the hero faster than he could react. Even though his color timer went off Max didn't give up, he then used the Maxium Sword and cut through the illusions and surprised Alien Sran with the Maxium Cannon, blowing him into pieces. Trivia *Voice actor: Yasuhiko Kawazu *By the fact that Sran was the first alien in Ultraman Max, his design and capabilities are an homage to Alien Baltan. Ultraman Ginga S the Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! An Eteldummy of Alien Sran was created by Etelgar along with the other opponents. He stationed himself in the second floor of Arina's castle, waiting for Ultraman Max to fight him. Sran used his duplication ability to evade Max, but Max used the Maxium Sword to knock him down. Max then defeated Sran with the Max Galaxy. Trivia *Lagoras Evo was meant to appear in the movie to fight Max but instead it was changed to Alien Sran. Ultraman X Many years after the event of Ultraman Max, an Alien Sran named appeared on an alternate Earth, where he tried to get revenge on Max for killing one of his race. After studying Xio, UNVER and Daichi, he used the human form of a researcher, with his face based on the Ultraman's former human form, Kaito Touma. He unleashed Zetton during the daylight and introduced himself to Xio the next day, "assisting" them in creating Zetton Armor and for Ultraman X to wear it when battling Zetton. As the plan goes straight on his palms, he activated a programming that rendered X immobile while Zetton rampaged. It wasn't until Ultraman Max in disguise of his former host revealing the impostor. He re-assumed his Ultraman form and fought Zetton but overpowered after Quila and a brainwashed X banded and overpower Max. It wasn't until Daichi used Cyber Eleking to destroy the corrupted programming and finally assisting Max. Quila fought Max and was destroyed by the Max Galaxy's Galaxy Cannon. Trivia *Actors: Sota Aoyama (Kaito Touma disguise) Kenta Matsumoto (voice in original form) **Kenta voicing Alien Sran is an irony, since he previously voiced Ultraman Max in the previous Ginga S movie, whom at that time, fighting an Alien Sran. Powers and Weapons *Arm Blades: On each of Sran's arms is a blade that can tear through nearly anything. These swords can energize each other to emit an EMP field, disrupting electronic devices like cars and phones. *Claw Blast: Sran can emit powerful energy blasts from his claws that can disintegrate humans *Acceleration: Sran is able to manuever acceleration at blinding speeds. *Illusions: When moving at high speeds, Sran can create fake copies of itself. *Human Disguise: Sran can disguise itself as an ordinary human. *Size Change: Sran can change sizes at will. Growing from human size, to 51 meters. *Energy Shield: Sran can create a small shield in front of him to block energy fire. *Laser:: Sran can make lasers come out of his hands & destroy things. *Spaceship: Sran has a space ship that can even disguise itself as a football stadium. Claw Blast.jpg|Claw Blast Sran Human Disguise.jpg|Human Disguise Energy Shield Sran.jpg|Energy Shield Laser Sran.jpg|Laser Acceleration.jpg|Acceleration & Illusions Gallery Alien_Sran_II.png Alien_Sran_IIi.png Alien Sran I.png Sran Seijin.jpg Alien Sran v Ultraman Max.png 3f79e3e2a7c43c4a7454cdf9142413b0.jpg Alien Sran v Ultraman Max I.png Tumblr nkgkiln1zJ1sc31yro2 1280.jpg Tumblr nkgkiln1zJ1sc31yro5 1280.jpg Alien Sran pic.png Alien_Sran_(Eteldummy).png Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju